A Pressing Engagement (Revisited Series)
A Pressing Engagement is the fourth episode of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited. Plot Young Jason tries to break a fitness record. But, Goldar has a plan to separate Jason from the others. Rita sends down the powerful King Sphinx to squash Jason. Synopsis At the Juice Bar, Jason is trying to break Bulk's benchpressing record, but is unable to do so, because while he is doing Kimberly blows a huge bubble the size of her head when Zack Taylor comes by on a skate board and pops her bubble, making his spotter Ernie loose track of count. Jason doubts his ability to succeed, and fears he will become known as a quitter. The other ranger kids try to comfort him but have mixed success. At the Moon Palace, Rita believes that Jason is not tough without his friends to help him. She decides to isolate Jason from the others and destroy him, and has Finster create the King Sphinx to separate the other rangers from him by using his powerful wings to blow them away. Rita's plan succeeds as King Sphinx and a group of putties attack the Earth. Jason, Kimberly, and Zack rush to face him, but King Sphinx blows the black and pink rangers back to the Juice Bar. He then battles Jason, and the two are quite evenly matched until King Sphinx teleports them to a desert like area. Goldar joins the fray, helping King Sphinx fight Jason. At the Command Center, Zordon summons the rest of the rangers and alerts them to Jason's struggle. Somehow, the desert can't be reached, and the only way to help Jason is to send him their power crystals, which would allow the rangers to teleport to the area. In the desert, Rita has made King Sphinx and Goldar grow. Zordon sends the Power Crystals, which Jason uses to summon the other rangers. They summon their Dinozords, and fight both Goldar and King Sphinx in the Megazord. Eventually they gain the upperhand when they summon the Power Sword, destroying King Sphinx. Goldar retreats, and on the moon, Rita is furious. Back at Ernie's juice bar, Jason is able to break Bulk's benchpressing record. Bulk himself arrives with Skull, claiming he will reclaim his record. Ernie brings out a cake for all to enjoy, which Bulk promptly ends up having his face smashed into when he trips on a weight, ending the episode on a high note. Cast *Corey Lopez as Jason Lee Scott (Red Ranger) *Phillip Jacobs-Williams as Zack Taylor (Black Ranger) *Maxxe Sternbaum as Kimberly Hart (Pink Ranger) *Pia Manalo as Trini Kwan (Yellow Ranger) *Justin Timsit as Billy Cranston (Blue Ranger) *David Fielding as Zordon *Romy J. Sharf as Alpha 5 *Richard Horvitz as voice of Alpha 5 *Sandi Sellner as Delta 4 *Kristen Lazarian as Delta 4 (voice) *Cody Slaton as Farkus Bulkmeyer *Ross J. Samya as Eugene Skullovitch *Richard Genelle as Ernie *Richard Horvitz as Theodore "Ted" Swanson *Machiko Soga as Rita Repulsa *Barbara Goodson as voice of Rita Repulsa *Takashi Sakamoto and Kazutoshi Yokoyama as Goldar *Takako Iiboshi as Finster *Robert Axelrod as voice of Finster *Hideaki Kusaka as Baboo *Dave Mallow as voice of Baboo *Minoru Watanabe as Squatt *Michael J. Sorich as voice of Squatt *Richard Cansino as King Sphinx (voice) Notes *This is not the first time the Rangers use the Power Crystals, as they had been used as joysticks for the Zords since Day of the Dumpster. *This is the first time the Rangers use the Power Sword successfully, as Goldar had fled when it was summoned in Day of the Dumpster, and the first time the zords fight more than one monster. *The Megazord battle with King Sphinx and Goldar had been used in "Day of the Dumpster", with all shots containing King Sphinx edited out. *Monster of the Day: King Sphinx, who had appeared in the pilot as Fly Guy. *First appearance of Billy's garage and lab. *This episode would be mentioned again by Jason in "Island of Illusion". *This is the first episode in which one or more rangers were forced to demorph during a type of battle. Category:Episode Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited